As a continuously variable transmission for transmitting rotational driving force by a V-belt, for example, a conventional “continuously-variable transmitting mechanism” (see Patent Document 1) is known. According to this conventional “continuously-variable transmitting mechanism”, a V-belt type continuously-variable transmitting mechanism transmits a rotational driving force between a pulley provided to a rotational drive shaft and a pulley provided to a rotational driven shaft by means of a V-belt, and at least one of these two pulleys is a pitch-variable pulley. Moreover, this V-belt type continuously-variable transmitting mechanism is characterized in that the V-belt includes its teeth and in that the pitch-variable pulley includes a gear for meshing with the teeth of V-belt at a bottom of V-groove.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 63-120950